Users commonly view electronic messages and perform other operations on electronic messages (e.g. forwarding, replying, marking urgent, moving, deleting . . . ). When a user deletes an electronic message, the electronic message may be moved to a deleted items folder. While the user may remove an electronic message from the deleted items folder, they may not remember where the message was originally located.